


A Strange Man

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Creepy, Evil, F/M, Female Reader, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: His hands grabbed me by the chin, pulling my gaze up to his own. I couldn't stare at the floor, he wouldn't allow that. The rope around me burned my arms, legs tingling from not standing in however long he had me, the tape on my hands itched. I was completely at his mercy. Jack was going to be the end of me, but he wanted to drag the fear out for his own pleasure.





	A Strange Man

**Reader**

The night was young and I was serving inside a comfortable bar. The music wasn't ear-bleedingly loud and the customers weren't too terribly rude. The only true downside to this job was that I was in need of staying until two in the morning. That wouldn't be a problem if I wasn't dead tired after my shift. Even if I slept once I got home, which was an hour or so walk away, until about five in the afternoon, my body could not keep my eyes open after I got from my shift that morning. So, here I was in formal clothing and walking through the freezing night. The small jacket on my shoulders didn't give much warmth. Goosebumps seemed to permanently be set upon my arms in a dance across my skin. The lights flickered around me, but that didn't bother me at all. The lights would always be terrible in autumn. My ears, adorned with sparkly earrings, focused on the leaves crunching under my feet. A rustle sounded behind me and I glanced back, noting the drunk that was suddenly behind me. His sluggish movements and sagging shoulders told me so. Being around them all night gave you some ideas, but once I heard him fall to the ground I jumped. They didn't collapse just like that. My head spun around and I headed to the motionless body. Suddenly, he wasn't a drunk but a dead man.

~~X~~

 

Maybe I shouldn't have run home, but the sight of a dead body isn't something that you really stay to ponder. My legs burned as if they had been set on fire and the heels had been taken off halfway here. My feet throbbed, begging to be put into a tub of ice and water. My mind tried to block all of my needs as I started to think about the pooling blood. Who set that male there? He wasn't there a few minutes before and why by me? There was plenty of other chicks who would love that kind of thing. Why was he dead? Brain racing, I noticed that I had subconsciously moved to the bathroom. There was even an ice bath to stick my feet in while my hands were wet and cold from moving the ice into the bathroom. I cleared my mind for a moment and went to go change. I needed to be comfortable and not have burning feet while I thought about that corpse. Before I knew it, my feet were in the tub and my phone in my shaky hands. Should I call the police or talk my feelings out to a friend? I had no friends who would answer me at three and the police would file me under a suspect, so I did what I knew best. I pushed the memory to the back of my mind like I used to all of those times I was too scared to do anything. Since I was done soaking my feet, I unplugged the drain. The water slid down the tub and for a moment, the water looked like blood. Once I blinked, it was gone. Only a terrified mind was left after the death of a human.

**Author's Note:**

> A little reader-insert that I may update from time to time. Usually going to be a vent kind of book. Big work in progress that I honestly thought of in the spur of the moment.


End file.
